The Pevensie's Series Of Oneshots
by K.J. Almazan
Summary: It's just a couple of one-shots there and then with the Pevensie siblings, some just sibling fluff and some kind of "incestuous" PLEASE READ!
1. The BIG Problem

**AN: Hey you guys, well, this is my first C.S. Lewis one-shot, and also my first one-shot, okay I'm actually making this a series of one-shots, when i get bored i tend to type on my laptop a lot... so yeah this is the first one-shot!**

"The BIG Problem"

As Susan went out of her chambers, still clad in her night gown, she headed for the grand kitchen, her feet making sounds of tapping on the marble floor.

She arrived at her wanted destination and pushed the doors open, seeing many fauns cooking and frantically moving around, she smiled at one faun who walked passed her, the faun's eyes grew wide and immediately bowed to their queen.

"Queen Susan, would you like your breakfast to be served?" the head faun asked.

"Yes please, if you may!" she answered, smiling once again at the hard working fauns, and walking out of the room, heading towards the huge dining room.

She entered the dining room, and saw her two younger siblings, Edmund and Lucy.

"Good morning, my dears!" she greeted, Edmund and Lucy smiled back up at her and continued eating their already served breakfast.

Minutes passed, and Susan's breakfast was served, still hot, "Thanks!" she said to the faun who served it and started tucking in.

They've already finished their breakfast but Peter was still absent.

"Where do you think Peter is?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, maybe he fell asleep in the study, he's been sleeping there a lot lately!" Edmund suggested, taking a spoon full of his favorite dessert, fruit salad.

"I'm going to check up on him!" Susan exclaimed, "But aren't you having any dessert, today's dessert is delightful, my favorite fruit salad!" Edmund questioned, after swallowing.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Enjoy your dessert you two, I'm going to check up on your brother!" Susan stated, walking out of the room, and head for the study where, Edmund recommended where he was.

She arrived at the study, looking around; she saw no sign of Peter.

The next room she walked to, is his chambers, she traveled to the north wing of the castle, seeing her brother there, in his room, staring at the view of the high king's chambers, the sea.

"Peter, don't you want to eat any breakfast?" Susan queried, Peter jumped, at his sisters presence, "I'm not really hungry Susan… never mind me!" he replied.

"What's wrong Peter?" Susan asked.

"I-I can't tell you, you'd be confused!" Peter answered simply, looking at the view again.

Susan put a hand on his shoulder, where Peter jumped, and said "You know you can tell me anything, dear brother!" she could swear she saw Peter's eyes darken when she said the word brother.

"Nothing's wrong Susan, just leave me be!" Peter exclaimed sternly.

"I know something's wrong Peter, we're family, we have to tell each other everything, come on Peter, I'm sure I'll understand!" Susan bribed once again.

When Peter heard the word family, he frowned.

"Susan, as long as we're family, you don't have the right to know!" Peter harshly said.

"What?" Susan shrieked, what did he mean?

"Peter for goodness' sake, its morning; are you going to ruin everyone's day because of your sulking?" Susan shouted, shaking her head, trying to forget what Peter said, that he didn't want to be family anymore.

"I just said to leave me be Susan!" Peter ordered, firmly, trying hard not to look at his sister.

"What's wrong with you these days, every time we try to talk to you, you walk away, we hear you spend all your times in the study, doing all your work and never sleeping, look at you, and you don't look like the Peter you were before!" Susan countered.

"People change Susan!" Peter contorted back.

"Yes I do know Peter, but we don't want you to change, _I_ don't want you to change!" Susan said, frowning.

Peter closed his eyes.

"I can't tell you Su, I'm just going to ruin every body's life if I tell you!" Peter explained, once again.

"What thing is so disastrous that can cause the ruining of everybody's life Peter?" Susan asked.

"This, this thing I'm hiding from you" Peter answered easily.

"Peter…" Susan started. "You can tell me anything!" she added

"Promise, promise me you won't hate me?" Peter asked.

"I promise Peter!" Susan swore.

Peter took in a deep breath and confessed "I broke a bottle of ink!"

"That's why I've been staying in the study for so long, because I can't take off the stain the ink occurred on the carpet floor!" he continued.

As Susan, laughed her head off.

**AN: Hope you guys like it, oh yeah, and can you press that purple button, because if you don't , well, nothing happens, just press it...LOL!**


	2. Seriously

**AN: Hey again, this is the second one-shot in my one-shot series... enjoy... oh yeah, and to warn you, this fic is kind of "incesty", lol, so well, just watch out, but mainly it's just sibling fluff!**

"Seriously"

Lucy tried to sleep, but she can't; stirring back and forth under the soft bed covers and soft pillows of her chambers.

Then she heard it, the sound the night makes whenever she can't sleep; she was like made for the warning of a storm coming, she can't sleep when there's a storm.

It's kind of weird.

She sighed exasperatedly.

She threw off the blankets that covered her and sat on her bed, running her hands through her hair.

The thunder became louder and louder, then it started to rain, hard.

She sighed again.

She decided to get out of her room, and look for one of her siblings, that can make her sleep.

She usually does that.

She threw her chamber doors loudly, expecting the blow of thunders to cover the noise up, and it did.

She went right then left, then left then right.

She didn't care; all she wanted to do is to bump into one of her siblings.

She looked up realizing she ended up at the north wing, Peter's doors to his room there in front of her.

She opened it slowly seeing two figures in Peter's bed talking.

Susan was in here too.

"I miss mum!" she heard Susan say, she frowned, she missed her mum too.

"It's all going to be okay Su, we can go through this, any way we love Narnia as our own home!" Peter replied sweetly, putting a stranded piece of Susan's hair behind her ear.

She saw Susan smile, and Lucy smiled too they were so sweet, If she wasn't their sister, she would mistake them as a couple, they look great as a couple but then, well, they're siblings, but then sometimes she sees something between them that she wants them to be a couple.

She shook her head smiling, she closed the door of Peter's chambers and head to go to Edmund's chambers, she didn't want to disturb Peter and Susan's sweet moments.

She arrived at Edmund's chambers, with her thoughts on her favorite couple, Peter and Susan.

She really was getting sick, how could she think that her favorite couple is her own siblings, any way, Peter and Susan do look great together.

She entered Edmund's chambers, seeing him fast asleep, she looked at him then her gaze turned to the chair beside his bed, she sat on it, watching Edmund carefully.

Another loud thunder came, and she saw her brother stir.

She saw his Brown eyes open, and look at her in surprise.

"Lu, what are you doing her?" he asked.

But before she could answer, a blast of thunder sounded through the currently dark sky.

"Can't sleep?" Edmund queried.

She nodded.

Edmund motioned her to lie down beside him, she smiled, she stood up and lied down beside him, and he put an arm around her, and covered her with his blanket.

"Why didn't you go to Peter or Susan, you rarely go to me?" Edmund questioned.

"Are you saying that you don't want me here?" Lucy said, sitting up.

"No, ughh… no, it's just… well, why didn't you stay with Peter you usually go to him?" Edmund explained, rubbing the back of his neck, with an unreadable expression visible in his eyes.

"Well,-"she stopped there, blushing, remembering the moment she watched Peter and Susan's interaction.

"They were quite busy!" She continued.

"What do you mean "they"?" Edmund asked.

Lucy just stared at him, hoping she doesn't need to explain.

Soon Edmund dawned in realization "Oh, Susan missed Mum again didn't she?" he asked.

Lucy nodded simply and lay down his chest again.

"Edmund, do you think Pete and Su look great together?" Lucy asked.

"Yes actually, I've been thinking sometime now, and wow, if they weren't siblings, I'd think they acted like a couple!" Edmund answered.

"I know; how will you react if they confess that they like each other?" she questioned.

"Oh, I would feel awkward but then, when I get used to it I'd really, be okay with it!" Edmund expressed.

"Me too, how'd you feel, if someday you'll get interested with other girls?" she asked, drawing invisible circles on his shirt.

Edmund chocked. "Well, I don't think that would happen that soon Lu!" Edmund forced out.

"How'd you feel if you get interested with Mr. Tumnus?" Edmund countered back.

Lucy looked mortified, she sat up again, looking down at her brother, who didn't move, but looked at her, with the same unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, as the thunder blared with her

"Well, you two look really close!" Edmund protested, with the same emotion earlier.

Lucy lay back on his chest again, "I'd rather marry you then snog Mr. Tumnus!" she said.

Edmund smiled, but kept that smile away from Lucy.

He tried to cover up his happiness, what was happening to him?

"Who said I wanted to marry _you_?" he taunted.

Lucy glared at him "I just compared, not that I would do that! Seriously!" she replied.

They just kept on bickering through the night, talking about how Peter and Susan would look great with each other, talking about feelings, wow, that was an unusual thing, _Lucy _talking to her _brother, EDMUND, _about love, they were truly going insane… until Lucy let out a yawn, a sign where the storm is retreating and it was time to sleep, the two siblings went to sleep until the sun rise for the next morning arrived.

Edmund was the one who woke up first, he smiled and kissed Lucy on the forehead, how she cheered him up last night, he decided not to disturb her peaceful slumber and head to changing clothes and heading for breakfast.

He done that pattern and was now heading for the dining room, where he saw his two older siblings, smiling at each other brightly.

"Good morning, Peter, Susan!" with each name he nodded at each sibling.

The two older ones blushed, because they haven't even noticed Edmund enter, because they were to busy being occupied with each other.

Edmund smirked, he sat on his seat that was at Peter's right at the end of the table and in front of Susan since Susan was in Peter's left, and Lucy usually switched in being beside Edmund or Susan.

He tucked in immediately feeling hunger take over him.

"Where do you reckon Lucy is? She usually wakes up earlier than Edmund!" Susan commented.

"We had a storm last night!" Edmund explained.

"Oh… I didn't notice…" Susan and Peter answered in unison

"That's because you two were busy!" Edmund teased, as they blushed once more.

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"Well, I had some sources!" Edmund smirked again.

"Lucy…" Susan murmured under her breath.

Peter heard it and whispered to Susan, "How does that girl sneak in rooms like that, seriously!"

Edmund heard it all, and he was going to tell Lucy every word, oh yeah and he had to agree with Peter, how does she sneak in rooms like that?

Seriously

Is snogging Mr. Tumnus really had to be compared to marrying him?

That's what kept him thinking.

**AN: Hope you liked it, well, just wait till the next one-shot comes, it might be Peter and Susan, or both, or something! REVIEW!**


	3. Just Like Normal Girls

**AN: WOW, I've updated 3 chapters or one-shots in one day, wow, just... okay here is the third one-shot... it's really "INCESTY" SO I'VE WARNED YOU!**

"Just like normal girls"

Susan was currently lying on her bed, inside her chambers at the south wing of Cair Paravel, reading her favorite book, when Lucy came barging in her room.

"Susan!" Lucy greeted cheerily.

"Oh hello Lucy, are you done eating your lunch?" Susan queried as she got her favorite bookmark, a dried leaf, and marked where she was in the book.

"Yes, it was delightful, Susan can I talk to you about something?" Lucy replied, nervously, walking towards Susan's bed and sitting beside Susan who sat up.

"Of course Lucy; any topic" Susan replied smiling at the younger girl.

The younger girl sighed and confessed "I'm in love!"

Susan eyes grew wide "With who?-"her eyes grew wider.

"Don't tell me, you fell in love with Mr. Tumnus??" she added, mortified.

Lucy eyes grew wide too "Are you insane? Why would I fall in love with Mr. Tumnus?" she protested, glaring at Susan.

"Well-"Susan started to explain, but Lucy cut her off telling her not to bother.

"Well then Lucy, with whom?" Susan asked again.

"But aren't you too young to fall in love?" she continued.

"Susan, I'm 17!" Lucy protested.

Susan rolled her eyes, and asked again "then who?" she asked for the third time.

"I can't tell you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Then why'd you take your time to go here… to sit there?" Susan teased.

Lucy glared at her playfully.

"It's just, you'll be mad at me!" Lucy said, not looking at Susan, and entertaining herself with playing with her fingers.

"Come on Lucy, all sisters tell everything, whether about love or boys, or both!" Susan bribed again, she usually likes to bribe.

"Promise you won't get angry?" Lucy hesitated.

"Promise…" Susan said, determined not to get bad tempered.

"I'm in love with Edmund!" she confessed.

Susan's eyes grew wide, her _little sister_, in love with her _brother_!

"WH-what?" she reacted.

"See, I know you'd get angry!" Lucy said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Lucy, I'm not mad, it's just I'm shocked, why do you like Edmund, he's your brother?" Susan stated, not even showing any bad emotions but only the emotion of caring.

"He's sweet, and well, caring, smart, just and almost everything!" Lucy sighed.

Susan laughed; her sister _is _really in love, with… her … _brother._

"Have you told him?" Susan asked, Lucy looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Are you going insane, why would I tell my _brother _that I'm in _love_ with him?" Lucy shrieked.

"Sorry… I wasn't thinking straight!" Susan apologized.

"Susan, if I do tell him, how will he react? I'm sure it won't be that bad, like you for example, when Peter told you he's in love with you, you didn't go wild!" Lucy said, sitting again on Susan's bed.

This sentence took time to register in Susan's brain.

"Wait, when Peter said, he's in love with me?" Susan echoed.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, Peter hasn't told Susan yet, oh no…

"Oh nothing…" Lucy tried to cover it, but it was too late.

"But you said, 'when Peter told me that he was in love with me'" Susan echoed again.

Lucy closed her eyes shut; oh she was going to get beheaded by Peter.

She saw Susan's eyes shine "Peter's in love with me?" she queried.

Lucy nodded fearfully.

Susan stared.

And without a second, Susan took flight out of her room, Lucy calling after her this sentence "Wait, Susan, what about _my_ problem?"

Lucy sighed, and head for the outside of Cair Paravel to think.

Susan ran as fast as she can towards the north wing, she arrived at her wanted destination and entered the High King's chambers.

"Peter!" she greeted loudly.

Peter was currently polishing his sword, he put it back in his sheath and looked up and looked at his dearest sister, which he really despised calling a sister because of his feelings towards her.

He stood up "Yes Susan?" he greeted back.

And as he knew it, Susan grabbed his torso and pulled him into a kiss, with such emotion, feeling sparks fly.

They pulled back, gasping for air, "Wait-what?" Peter tried to cough out.

"Lucy told me everything, well not everything it sort of slipped and well this is what I did next!" Susan explained blushing madly.

Peter smiled and hugged his sister/lover like he didn't want to let go.

Minutes passed of confessing their love for each other, the doors of Peter's chambers burst open revealing a rather irritated Lucy.

"Now, since _your _problem is solved, please, can you help me with _mine_?" she said, sighing loudly.

"Yes Lucy, I can help you now!" Susan agreed pulling out of the embrace Peter had around her.

"Help, Lu with what?" Peter asked.

"Oh, with normal girls' stuff…" Susan replied, kissing Peter on the lips and walking towards Lucy, as she gave her younger sister a wink and walking out of the room with Lucy, leaving a confused and happy Peter in his chambers.

**AN: Hey again, I really surprise myself this is a record, I've updated 3 one-shots or chapters a DAY! anyway... REVIEW!**


	4. A Nice Day

**AN: There you go, well, I was currently continuing my project, and well, I just felt writing! So here you go, 4th Chapter!**

"A nice day"

Peter woke up, he felt the warmth of the sun hit his face, he smiled and got out of bed, another great day, as he looked out of his window and saw no signs of storms.

He dressed up as kingly as possible, and wore his crown, seriously, do kings and queens have to wear their crowns everyday, and why does it have to have a lot of jewels and pure gold, he swears he's going to have a neck injury when he gets old.

He got out of his chambers at the north wing and headed for the dining room.

He entered his aimed destination and saw his two younger sisters, Lucy and Susan; they were snickering while they ate their pancakes; that were smothered with butter, whipped cream and syrup.

He sat on the end of the long table… (I don't need to explain this right, I've written their seating arrangement before…. And I get tired of explaining, and you'll also grow tired of it too….LOL!)

A faun entered the dining room, carrying Peter's breakfast he smiled at him and thanked him, Peter picked up his butter knife, and started buttering his pancakes, and smothering it with whipped cream and also some syrup.

As soon as he was satisfied with his amount of whipped cream, syrup and butter, he cut a piece and took it using his fork, he was about to eat it, the piece of pancake in front of his mouth, when Susan suddenly whispered to Lucy, causing them to burst out laughing, Peter froze in his tracks and put the fork down on his plate.

He sighed at his two sisters and said "What do you think is really funny?"

"Nothing Peter, just continue eating!" Susan replied, smiling innocently up at him.

Peter who was really blind in observing situations thought they weren't doing anything worth to be suspicious at.

Peter continued eating and soon finished, he watched as his sisters, wait for something on the table, Lucy staring at space, while playing with her fork and spoon, and Susan twisting a stranded piece of her hair, barely touching her food.

"You know, that's not very queenly of you to act that way …" Peter commented.

Susan and Lucy rolled their eyes at him and kept on doing what they were doing.

Peter stared at them, dumfounded.

He cleared his throat and decided to get on with some of his duties, "I'm going to the study, if you want to talk to me, just go there!" he stated, getting up from his seat.

"Wait!" Lucy suddenly shouted.

Peter stopped and turned around facing his siblings.

He quirked an eye brow; making a questioning look

Lucy breathed in "Just wait, stay in your seat… and wait!"

Peter narrowed his eyes, but sat on his seat again.

Lucy and Susan continued their former movements, staring at blank space, and twirling of the hair.

After 15 minutes, they heard stomping outside the dining room doors, and then some muffled shouting,

Then the doors flew open revealing a very furious Edmund, that was screaming, "PETER!"

Peter looked up from identifying the wonderful design of the utensils and saw Edmund, glaring at him.

He stood up, and asked "What?"

"DID YOU STEAL MY…" but the latter part was murmured, and Peter didn't hear it.

"I beg your pardon Ed?" Peter asked patiently.

"Did you steal, my …." He murmured again.

Lucy and Susan were snickering

Edmund's gaze adverted to them.

"Oh peter didn't take them… you lot did!" he blamed them

Lucy and Susan stopped snickering and smiled at Edmund innocently.

Edmund glared at them, Susan and Lucy, started running and Edmund took after them screaming this amusing line that made Peter laugh so hard:

"WHY'D YOU GIRLS TAKE ALL MY UNDERWEAR??"

Peter grinned widely.

As he heard Lucy shout back this:

"BE CAREFUL EDMUND, YOUR PANTS MIGHT FALL OFF, AND YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"

**AN: I know i've noticed it too, i start with my one-shots, that one of the siblings wakes up or can't sleep, I know it's weirding you out, okay, maybe I'll try in the middle of the day, or something, and I also noticed that It always starts in one of the siblings' chambers, it's weirding me out too, anyway..REVIEW!**


	5. Singing

**AN: OKAY, sorry for the long wait, I was kind of busy because of school, if you are confused of me having school, when you lot are having the time of your lives in summer, it's because I live in a different country so, yeah, you don't care... so just continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I tend to forget this thingies, so well, I don't own Narnia, or the characters, so sad... -shakes head in sadness- I bet I'll own Will Moseley, wow he's so hot, anyway I guess I won't, I'm freaking too young, that's a secret... not telling you, and I'm miles away in reaching him! So don't get worried. Lol, I think this is one of the longest disclaimers I have ever had. (It's the first one actually)**

"Singing"

Peter suddenly woke up because of a beautiful tune; he looked at the moon outside and estimated that it was about 2:00 a.m.

He opened the doors of his chambers and saw the hallway of Cair Paravel.

The beautiful tune was still playing; He decided to check on Lucy if she was awoken by the tune.

He walked through the hallways, turning right, right, left, right, then left, and arrived at the east wing, the tune was muffled from here, any way, and he opened the doors gently and discovered Lucy awake.

"Lu, why are you still awake… can't sleep?" he asked, walking towards Lucy's bed, where she was sitting and reading a book.

"I waited for that tune!" she replied, setting her book down, and looking up at her brother.

"You heard it before?" Peter asked.

"Yeah… almost everyday" Lucy replied.

"It's a wonderful tune, isn't it?" Peter commented "Oh yes, but I'm still wondering who is playing it, or singing it!" Lucy stated, thinking.

Then the doors of Lucy's chambers burst open, revealing, a rather panting Susan.

"Lucy… the tune…" she let out entering the Valiant Queen's chambers; She looked at Peter then at Lucy, and smiled.

"You lot heard it?" she added, as Peter and Lucy nodded, Susan sat on Lucy's bed with them.

"Is it your first time to hear it Pete?" Susan queried, Peter looked at her.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Peter answered.

"It's because every time you'll here something amazing, you just go on and blab about how amazing it was!" Susan teased, smirking at him.

Peter rolled his eyes, and strained to hear the muffled tune.

"Do you reckon Edmund heard it before?" Lucy questioned, playing with the soft sheets of her bed.

"I don't know, let's ask him tomorrow; surely he'll be asleep by now, snoring like he never slept before" Peter exclaimed, making his two sisters laugh.

Then Susan's stomach grumbled the three looked at each other and laughed.

"Why don't we get some cookies and warm milk in the kitchen?" Peter offered.

Susan nodded as Lucy laughed.

They got off Lucy's soft bed and went out of her room; they walked towards the kitchen and got some food.

The tune had changed and now it had a different melody.

It was also louder in the kitchen.

The siblings got out of the kitchen and went to the dining room to sit.

Lucy took a bite out of a cookie and said "I think this tune is much better than the last one!"

Peter and Susan nodded.

"You know, isn't it very weird to hear music at 2:00 a.m. why don't we find out who is behind this great talent?" Susan recommended.

The three got up, leaving the food and tried to follow the wonderful sound.

Then as they grew closer and closer they realized it was someone singing.

They turned left and discovered it was from the ball room, the door leading to the room was open.

They sneaked a peek inside the room seeing the most unbelievable sight in their lives as the one singing the tune changed the song.

The one that was making the tune was their brother…_ EDMUND_ ... that was currently singing this line:

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, hope my boyfriend won't mind it!"

For all the things Edmund kept away from them… he chose his talent in singing to hide, oh yeah, and also the talent in dancing, because he was taking the time of his life dancing to the song he's singing.

The three looked at each other in shock and decided to ask Edmund about his secret in the morning, as the three headed to their own separate rooms, all of them were thinking the same thing:

Why did Edmund hide his talent in singing?

And in dancing too?

And when did he kiss a girl, and the most irritating thing that was in their minds is:

When did Edmund have a boyfriend?

**AN: OKAY, HOPE YOU LIKED IT... REVIEW!**


	6. Sword Fighting at The Beach, Part I

**AN: Okay, it's been a long time, but it's school for God's sake, I'm stressed... lol... okay, this one-shot, has two parts, so you can call it a two-shot or something...sorry it's short...READ!**

"Sword Fighting at the Beach"

Metal clashing on metal sounded through the beach, where Peter and Edmund practiced their sword fights in the middle of the day.

"You need to work on your blocking Ed, your shield isn't even blocking any parts of your body!" Peter exclaimed, handling his sword in a very complicated way.

"That's because I don't need a shield Pete!" Edmund taunted.

Peter rolled his eyes as he stuck his sword in between Edmund's left arm and torso, signaling that he won.

"Well then, stop being bigheaded and start using your shield!" Peter stated, smirking, he sat beside Susan on the sand that was beside Lucy.

"That was great Pete!" Susan congratulated, Peter beamed and Edmund frowned.

"What about me? Lucy…" he called Lucy who was staring at the glistening sea.

"Yeah sure Ed… you were great!" she said, not even looking at him, but remaining with her doings.

Edmund glared at his sister playfully. He sat down next to her and followed her gaze, him also looking at the sea.

"Lu, is something wrong?" Peter questioned, seeing the daze face of his sister.

"Nothing's wrong Pete!" Lucy replied.

Susan and Peter looked at each other and shrugged.

"Have you lot ever felt that you didn't fulfill your title?" Lucy suddenly asked.

Edmund, Susan and Peter looked at her, "Well, yes, of course, when I was crowned… I felt like I wasn't worth it to be titled as Just" Edmund confessed.

Lucy frowned "Really she started "But you looked really happy?" she added.

"Well, I didn't really know what the meaning of Just is by that time…" he blushed.

But no one laughed.

"I went to the study later that night and found out what the meaning is… and I got disappointed because I think it doesn't fit me, but then I tried my best to be my title, and I got used to it… and one day, I realized that I now, fulfilled my title!" he continued beaming.

Lucy and Susan smiled.

"I for one… can be stern sometimes, but still gentle deep inside!" Susan inserted.

"Yeah… way deep" Edmund teased. Susan glared at him but still smiled.

"Pete do you think you fulfill your title?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lu, I don't think a person can be magnificent!" Edmund commented, smirking again.

Peter rolled his eyes again "I don't think so Lu, it's by the people's point of view on me, if they think I'm a magnificent leader or not." Peter replied simply.

"Well I think that you are magnificent… in leading; and in everything" Susan said smiling up at her brother.

"So you mean… that… he's also good in you-know-what?" Edmund asked; something green entering his mind.

Susan's and Peter's eyes grew wide as Lucy and Edmund laughed.

"Yes, I think Su means that too!" Lucy stated, smiling menacingly, Susan Pushed Lucy lightly as Lucy took off and started running.

Susan running after her, around the beach

"Peter, did you do it with Susan?" Edmund asked, smirking, again.

"WHAT? Why would I do that with my sister?" he bellowed.

"I did it with Lucy…" Edmund said, making Peter's eyes grow wide.

He… did… it… with… LUCY!

**AN: I KNOW, I'm really evil, in keeping you hanging like this, but anyway...REVIEW! **


	7. Sword Fighting at the Beach, Part II

**AN: I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, I was busy studying but don't worry our exams are done, FINALLY! and guys, can you go to my profile pretty please? THANKS! GO ON AND READ...**

"Sword Fighting at the Beach Part II"

By: Mami K

"I did it with Lucy…" Edmund said, making Peter's eyes grow wide.

"WHAT?" Peter shouted again

Edmund's eyes grow wide as dinner plates as he saw his brother approach him slowly, he stood up, ready to run. He ran as fast as he can, Peter after him.

He was only kidding about the doing it with Lucy thing, he just wanted to see what the reaction of Peter; well he needs to face the consequences anyway.

"YOU… YOU… EDMUND!" Peter shouted.

Edmund ran faster on the shore, he wanted to feel the coolness of the water. And it's really hard to run on dry sand.

"I was just kidding Pete!" Edmund shouted back, casting a nervous glance at his brother who was really advancing on him.

"EDMUND" Peter shouted, he wanted to kill his brother.

"I was only kidding!" Edmund bribed.

Then it was like Aslan saved him. Peter changed his direction and he was heading towards Susan and Lucy, who just stopped running away from each other.

"Lucy…RUN!" Edmund shouted as Peter grew closer to Lucy.

Lucy ran.

But before Peter could run after her Susan blocked him "Peter what's wrong?" she asked.

Lucy stopped seeing she was a few meters away from Peter.

"I can't tell you Su, you would kill Edmund" Peter replied hotly.

"Why Peter? Did he steal your underwear again?" Susan teased, as Peter frowned.

"This is not a time for joking Susan, this is a serious matter!" Peter demanded.

"Oh really… then I'll move away if you tell me the reason why it is a serious matter!" Susan answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

Peter looked at her wearily, but there was still anger in his eyes.

"Edmund and Lucy… Edmund and Lucy… Edmund and Lucy…ermm…" Peter stammered.

"Peter what?" Susan let out, exasperated.

Peter turned around facing Edmund that was mere inches away from him.

"You tell her!" he ordered, glaring at Edmund, Edmund shook his head back crossing his arms across his toned chest.

Peter sighed angrily and turned to Susan.

"Edmund said… that he and Lucy, ermm… uhh… that he and Lucy… did it…" he finally finished.

"Did what?" Susan asked with a face that said 'I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on'

Behind Susan, Peter saw Lucy's eyes grow wide.

"We didn't do it!" he heard Lucy scream, as she pushed Susan out of the way and glared at Peter.

"But Edmund said you did…" Peter countered.

"That's what I kept on telling you, I was _just kidding_!" Edmund inserted, standing beside Peter.

Peter sighed and said "I'm sorry…"

They heard Susan sigh in irritation.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS THIS '_IT_' YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Susan shrieked.

"Nothing you want to know Susan, nothing you want to know…" Peter answered, shaking his head, walking back to the Palace of Cair Paravel, Lucy and Edmund following him.

Susan looked after them, "What was it?" she bribed, stomping towards Peter, but Peter just ignored her.

She stopped as the three continued walking towards the palace.

She decided to let it go, 'From all the things that can sword fighting end up, this is what happened…' she thought, following her sibling, walking towards the Palace of Cair Paravel.

**AN: OKAY ... tell me if you liked it, through a review...thanks so much for sticking up with me..now review and visit my profile because I just want to share my happiness, because what I announced in my profile has always been my dream..and now it's coming true. Bye... Mami K**


	8. A Brother's Love

**AN: Hey, I know that the last chapter was not that funny, yeah, but I promise I'll try better sometime, I'm just lonely these dayS... but, I'll promise that I'll be doing some funny chapters in the future... I just have too many problems these days that I can't think of something funny...but anyway, I hope this chapter can make you laugh... okay, umm... this is kind of incesty so I'm warning you, and the funny parts are going to be in the end, well I think it's pretty funny, I don't know about you... but I hope you'll love it...READ..**

"A Brother's Love"

By Mami K

Susan kissed Peter square on the lips as she continued to push themselves towards Peter's bed in his chambers.

Peter nibbled Susan's bottom lip, as she moaned because of the feeling.

Susan's hand went to Peter's hair, running her fingers through it, oh the soft golden locks.

Peter moved to Susan's neck marking her, his. Susan let out a moan as she pushed Peter lightly to the bed.

She went on top of him and started unbuckling his riding pants as Peter slowly removed her night gown, Peter felt Susan shaking him.

"Peter…"

"Peter!"

"PETER!"

Peter's eyes opened revealing the wonderful blue; He saw his brother's brown eyes in front of him, irritated.

"What?" Peter asked groggily, sitting up from his bed, where he slept for his nap in the middle of the day, one workless, boring day.

"Are you alright… you were moaning in your sleep and… well… you were calling out Susan's name…" Edmund replied, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed.

"I was?" Peter asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah… why was that?" Edmund asked.

"Oh nothing, I just had a dream…" Peter explained, playing with his fingers, daring not to look at Edmund who can read him clearly.

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Peter, you know you can tell me anything right?" Edmund queried.

"It's just, you'd be angry and confused at the same time, and well I don't want to tell you…" Peter replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Edmund rolled his eyes 'I'd give him 5 seconds' he thought.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

"It's just that… I like someone…" Peter added.

'Just as I thought' Edmund thought smugly.

"Susan?" Edmund recommended.

Seeing the shock face of his brother it was all answered.

"H-How'd you know?" Peter asked bewildered.

"Peter, I'm not that stupid. Do the math mate… you moaning while calling out Su's name, then you telling me that it's going to make me confused and angry, and then you telling me that you like someone, so basically… you LOVE our sister SUSAN!" Edmund explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Uh… I… what?" Peter stammered.

"I just said that you're in love with our eldest sister… Susan" Edmund replied simply.

"Uh…" Peter's mouth hung.

Edmund smirked then it turned into a frown "Peter…why her?" he asked.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to fall in love with her… It just happened…" Peter replied, running a hand through his hair again.

"Well, at least I do not spill secrets easily…" Edmund answered, completely okay with it.

"Yeah... thanks mate…" Peter stated, smiling weakly.

Edmund smiled at his brother and walked out of his chambers completely forgetting the important news he was supposed to tell him.

"Lucy…" Edmund called, knocking on her chamber's doors.

"Lucy!" Edmund called, irritated of waiting.

There was no answer.

"LUCY!" Edmund bellowed, and then the two huge doors swung open, revealing an angry Lucy.

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted back

"I wanted to tell you something…" Edmund started, going inside her chambers.

Lucy let him enter and went to her bed, getting under the covers and settling on her soft bed.

Edmund followed her actions, and went in beside her, he put an arm around his sister and she put her head on his chest and held him tighter, them both under the covers.

"What were you going to tell me?" she asked, looking up at Edmund, her chin resting on his toned chest.

"Peter is in love with Susan…" Edmund answered, smiling, smirking upon his good skills in lying about being a good keeper of secrets.

"WHAT?!" Lucy gasped, sitting up and looking down at Edmund with wide eyes, as Edmund looked up at her.

"Yeah, it's true Peter and I just talked about it…" Edmund exclaimed, bringing Lucy down to him again.

Lucy snuggled closer to him "and to leave… you did your going-to-leave-now-motto 'well, at least I do not spill secrets easily…'" she mocked him.

"Oh shut up…" Edmund countered "I can't believe Peter still believed you even though you have used that line a million times, and you have already betrayed it…" Lucy said, smelling Edmund's wonderful scent.

"I know, like I told the white witch; mum thinks his smart… but then I think he's stupid…" Edmund replied smirking once again.

Lucy glared up at him and returned to her position, finding Edmund's warmth comforting.

They found themselves falling asleep in the middle of the day.

"Peter..."

"Peter!"

"PETER!!" Susan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Peter sprang upward on his bed, sitting up; he was facing his sister, his secret love, Susan.

"What is it Su?" Peter asked, he can't believe he fell asleep again after just waking up in the afternoon.

"I want you to come with me on a picnic at the beach…" Susan said.

"Only the 2 of us?" Peter asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"No silly… we're taking Ed and Lu!" Susan replied happily, heading out of the room and walking towards the East wing.

Completely oblivious of Peter's frown.

She entered Lucy's chambers finding her two siblings there.

Edmund and Lucy snuggled together under the covers looking really sweet.

She didn't really want to disturb them, so she went out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

She went back to Peter's room and saw him holding the clothes he was going to change in "Ed and Lu are sleeping, I don't want to disturb them, I guess it's just us…" Susan announced, making Peter smile so brightly it lit up the whole room. "I'll wait for you outside…" Susan added, closing the door behind her.

When Peter saw Susan close the door behind her, he burst out into a song and dance "Uh-huh… Uh-huh…it's my birthday…it's my birthday…" he sang, while doing his own victory dance.

Susan came entering again when he was doing his secret celebration.

Susan looked at him as he stopped, rubbing the back of his head.

"I was just going to tell you that I already sent a faun to set the picnic on the beach… so you can take your time…" she stated, closing the door behind her again, then when Peter was supposed to let go of a sigh she came entering again "Oh and yeah, great dance…" she said smiling, as she went out of the room again.

Peter smiled and head to changing his clothes; he finally finished and went out of the room, only to be dragged by Susan out of the castle and to the beach.

The two arrived at the beach seeing silk cloths laid down on the sand slightly far away from the shore since they'll get wet if they stay so close to the shore.

On the silk cloths were detailed plates with sandwiches, cookies, milk, cakes, and Turkish delight.

Peter saw Susan lick her lips "Yum" she reacted, running towards the picnic and settling herself on the silk cloth beside the plates.

She grabbed one big chewy cookie and started eating.

Peter smiled and sat down beside his sister and grabbed a sandwich and bit on it, glad that Susan's with him.

"You know Pete, this is quite nice… we should do this more often…" Susan commented, smiling at Peter then at the sea.

"I know…we should" Peter replied, smiling, and following her actions, also looking at the sea.

"Pete…have you ever loved someone?" Susan suddenly asked, as she grabbed a piece of cake and got a glass of milk.

Peter choked on the Turkish delight he was eating, since he finished the sandwich.

"What?" he let out, Susan turned to him with a milk mustache "Have you ever loved someone?" she asked again.

"Susan…" Peter started, before wiping the milk mustache with his thumb and chuckling as she made a childish face "Of course I have loved someone, how about you, how about Lucy… and Ed?" he continued.

Susan rolled her eyes "No you silly, not sibling or relative love, I'm talking about, love…love" Susan exclaimed, taking another bite of her cake.

"Yeah-" Peter added, seeing the curious face of Susan he continued "But I'm not telling you…"

Susan frowned "Well, I've also fallen in love" Susan confessed

Peter choked on his Turkish Delight again "Oh really?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Yes… but I'm not telling you if you're not telling me…" Susan demanded, taking another bite of the cake.

Peter sighed impatiently, how can he find out who Susan likes, when part of finding out is confessing his love towards her.

Ughh… life is hard.

Inside Lucy's chambers:

Lucy heard her door slam open but ignored it; as soon as she heard the door close gently she knew it was Susan, because Susan had the habit of slamming-the-door-when-entering-and-seeing-if-the-person's-busy-and-closing-the-door-quietly-behind-her.

She decided to sleep again but failed to do so, she continued to fidget under the sheets but because of Edmund's arm that was around her, he kept on pulling her to him.

"Lucy stop fidgeting!" Edmund complained.

He opened his eyes.

"Ed… release me" Lucy requested, Edmund released her and smiled.

Lucy sat up and looked at Edmund "Let's find Su and Pete.." Lucy suggested.

"Sure…" so the two got up and fixed themselves; and went out of the room, and started searching for Peter and Susan.

They met a faun along the way and asked him; he said that they went to a picnic at the beach so the two immediately went to the said destination.

With Peter and Susan:

"Come on Peter who?" Susan bribed.

"Su… I can't tell you… you'd get confused…" Peter answered.

Susan rolled her eyes.

"Peter… the only thing that can make me confused is you falling in love with Edmund…a centaur… or a faun…and that isn't even possible…is it?" Susan explained.

"Susan… why would I fall in love with Ed… or a centaur… or a faun… Su, you're over reacting…" Peter replied, taking a swig of milk.

"Well then… who?" Susan asked.

"Uhh… Su… I can't tell you…" Peter countered once again.

"Pete..." Susan bribed.

"Su…" Peter mocked her seriously.

"Peter…" Susan said.

Peter groaned "The person I like… is… uhh… Su…ok… umm… just…Su…" he stammered.

"PETER!" Susan shrieked.

"Ok…ok… it's … umm… y-" but before he could continue, they heard Edmund call out their names "Peter…Susan!"

Peter sighed in relief he turned around seeing Edmund and Lucy walking towards them.

In happiness of not forced in telling he liked Susan; Peter came running towards Edmund, hugging him in happiness.

"Oh Edmund…I LOVE YOU!" Peter gleefully said, hugging Edmund so tightly of helping him escape the bribing session of Susan.

Edmund hugged him back even though he was so confused.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Peter called out again, hugging him still.

Behind them, where Lucy also settled herself beside Susan now holding a cookie and Susan holding a piece of Turkish delight watched the two brothers interact.

"I guess Pete… finally cracked…" Lucy guessed.

Susan nodded "Yeah, I never imagined my self as a good guesser but I didn't really imagine I was right in guessing who Pete liked, maybe he was really right in telling me that I'd get confused… liking a faun or a centaur is much more acceptable but why him?" Susan spoke to herself out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, bewildered "I'm confused…" she added.

"Just like what Peter predicted about what I'd feel..." Susan stated, nodding her head once again, taking a bite of the Turkish delight she was holding and shaking her head as Lucy watched the two brothers in front of them, hugging tightly while Peter kept on telling Edmund that he loved him so much.

While Edmund just looked at him with the same horrified expression like when Lucy told him about one story she read about a Lion and an Evil Witch doing something like what parents do at night or day to create the little kiddies in the world.

**AN: Hope you loved it...now tell me what you think...oh and I forgot the disclaimer again...just remeber I don't own Narnia or any of the characters, because if I did, Susan wouldn't be with Caspian but she'd be with Peter... and Lucy would also be with Edmund, and Caspian would be gay in the story... no offense to the all Caspian lover's there...lol...bye Mami K.**


	9. Wigs Suck

**AN: Sorry for updating late... I wish this is funny enough to pay my debt for making you wait... go on and read...

* * *

**

Susan Pevensie had a date, and Peter, and Edmund Pevensie was not happy about it.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Peter asked Susan, as he entered her room in Finchley.

"Peter, why do you care?" Susan asked, as she looked at some of her dresses, so she can wear something nice for her date with, Don.

"Well, obviously because I'm your eldest brother!" Peter answered, pretty hurt.

Susan walked towards him and smiled.

"It's nice that you care… but Peter, I'm old enough to know what I'm doing…" she exclaimed, looking up at Peter's striking, blue eyes.

"No you're not old enough Su, you're just 15…" he countered.

"But Pete, I have a mind as wise as a 21 year old… we just came back the same age we entered Narnia…" she protested back.

Peter shook his head, "But…" he had nothing to say to that, Susan was right, she was old enough.

Peter looked down at Susan and hugged her "Very well then Su, take care on your date…" he sadly stated.

Susan looked confused, as Peter walked away from her room. that was not normal, usually Peter would contradict her, it's not like him.

So, like Peter wished she'd do, she followed him.

"Peter, wait… did you really agree?" she queried.

"Well yes, you're old enough Su, you know what you're doing…" he smirked and entered his room that was adjacent to her's.

Susan groaned; she hated it when he used her own words against her.

Why is Peter acting this way… why did he agree? She was used to him having to contort everything she says until she cancels the date and spend all day with him.

This was not Peter.

Then, Susan had enough, she banged on his door.

"PETER! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING? WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY?" she yelled through the door.

Inside, Peter just silently laughed, okay, his planned work, to make Susan confused by agreeing to her decision.

He sat on his bed, listening to Susan shout until he heard another voice shout at Susan on the other side of the door.

Outside with Susan, "PETER!" she yelled once again, "Susan! What are you doing?" Lucy asked, going towards her.

"Lucy!" Susan shrieked, which made Lucy wince.

Susan grabbed her and whispered something to her.

"You want me to do that?" Lucy asked, bewildered.

"Yes…" the older sister said, nodding.

"Okay…" Lucy reacted, going down the stairs while shouting this line, which made Peter's eyes grow wide.

"Mum, Peter's on DRUGS!" is what Lucy shouted.

After hearing that line, Peter dashed outside of his room, to see Susan smirking up at him.

"You…" he started.

"Yes?" Susan teased.

"Why did you make Lucy do that?" he asked, trying to be really patient.

"I don't know maybe I just want to talk to my 'not-acting-so-in-character' brother…" Susan wisely replied.

Then they heard loud footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"PETER! IS LUCY REALLY SPEAKING THE TRUTH…? THAT YOU ARE TAKING DRUGS?" the Pevensie children's mum asked, rather fiercely.

Peter's eyes grew wide.

"No Mum, of course not…" he answered.

But still, Helen Pevensie, usually believes Lucy, from the start, so she entered his room, and started searching for any type of drugs.

Then, Lucy appeared in the upstairs hallway.

"Oh hello Peter…" she greeted teasingly.

Peter glared at his youngest sibling.

"It's not my fault… Susan made me do it…" she blamed Susan.

Peter's attention turned to Susan, "Yes, this is really your fault Su, and you did it, exactly on the day when I agreed to let you on a date freely…" he stated, going down the stairs.

"Wait, are you still saying I can still go?" Susan questioned, really confused.

"Why? What's wrong? I do not have the right to make decisions for you Susan… you're old enough to make your own…" Peter contorted.

Susan frowned, why is Peter acting like this?

So, she went back upstairs and entered her room, preparing for her date.

Lucy just went into the study to read.

While Peter sat on the couch in the living room, thinking of what's the way to stop Susan going on with that date.

"Oh hi mate…" Edmund just entered the house from going out with his friends.

"Hey…" Peter glumly replied; his plan didn't work.

Helen Pevensie went down the stairs to see her two sons sitting on the couch in the living room, "Peter… I'm really sorry for not believing you…" she apologized.

Peter just nodded, and went back to thinking.

Helen Pevensie went back to the kitchen to start dinner.

It was getting rather dark.

It means Susan's date would arrive soon.

Then, a plan popped in Peter's mind.

"Edmund, I need your help in this…" he started and continued on explaining his plan.

"WHAT?" Edmund shrieked "I can't do that… it's embarrassing…"

"Please… Edmund please…" Peter begged.

"Only if you do my chores for one month…" he bargained.

"Sure…" Peter agreed; that was worth it.

He was doing it for Susan.

So, each male Pevensie went to their rooms to prepare for their plan, while Susan continued to beautify herself in front of the mirror, completely oblivious to the plan her brother's are working on.

After one and a half hour the bell rang:

Susan hurriedly got her bag, checked if she got all she needed and went down the stairs to find Lucy standing at the door, looking at her very handsome date.

But before she could arrive at the door, she heard her younger sister and her date, Don, talk.

"You look like Peter…" Lucy reacted.

"Really… I didn't expect that…" Don reacted, smiling brightly, he did look like Peter, but he had dark hair, and he has the same blue eyes as Peter.

Susan frowned, did she just like Don, because he looked like Peter?

She hopes not.

Susan finally approached the door and greeted her date sweetly.

"Hey Don…" she shyly said.

Upstairs, Peter and Edmund was carefully entering Susan's bedroom, choosing specific clothes they were going to use, well, actually Edmund was going to use.

"Hey Susan…" Don answered, smiling, a half smile.

This made him look like Peter even more.

Helen Pevensie hastily approached the three (if Lucy was counted) and took pictures.

The three smiled and Lucy got out of the scene and made her mum take pictures of only Susan and Don.

Finally, Helen had enough and Susan and Don got out of the house to drive towards a fancy Italian restaurant.

But, not before Susan yelled through the house this line: "GOODBYE PETER! I'M GOING!"

Edmund got dressed and put on his most hated hair accessory.

Peter laughed inwardly, but avoided to laugh out loud since maybe Edmund would back out of the plan.

After that, Peter changed into his most fancy tux and the two boys left the house, after asking permission from their mother, who was really confused when she saw her two sons.

"So Susan, you look very beautiful…" Don complimented her.

Susan smiled, he is like Peter; Peter actually never forgets to compliment Susan.

"Thank you Don… you look ravishing too…" she answered, making Don turn a slight pink.

Peter blushes too, when she compliments him back.

They arrived at the restaurant and sat on a table where the waitress led them.

They were near the glass walls; you can see the whole front of the restaurant when you look out from it.

So, you can basically, see the road where the drivers past by the restaurant.

After 10 minutes or so, she saw a familiar car, but she cannot put her finger on it, and two figures emerge from it.

A tall blonde figure, who had very handsome features, but she cannot see who is it, since he was wearing shades while wearing a fancy tux.

Where's the sun anyway?

He was with a woman that had on a very familiar dress but she still cannot put her finger on, and she has brownish hair that made her look very beautiful.

She is one of the most beautiful women Susan has ever seen.

They entered the restaurant and sat on a table two tables away from theirs.

"So, how's your life?" Don asked, as the waitress arrived.

She handed them two menus and Susan immediately stated what she wanted and Don too.

She ordered salad and spaghetti, and Don ordered spaghetti and the dessert which was ice cream.

Their date continued on, it was quite fun, Susan found out a lot about Don, and how similar he is to Peter.

Soon, they were finished and she looked at the two people she watched earlier and found them getting up too, from finishing their dinner.

Don and Susan exited the restaurant first, while the two followed.

While they walked towards their car, she heard the "beautiful woman" gasp.

"DON? HOW DARE YOU?" the woman shrieked, she got in front of Don, and slapped him on the face, making Susan gasp.

"Why did you do that?" Don asked, rather patiently, he is like Peter.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!" the woman shrieked once again.

Susan frowned, maybe Don isn't like Peter, he cheated on the woman, with her.

Susan's anger started to build up.

"DON! I'M SO ANGRY AT YOU! I WISH I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU A CHANCE!! YOU CHEATER!" now Susan was the one to shriek.

She slapped Don and stalked off, even though it was a long walk home.

She left Don there, bewildered.

"WHAT SHE SAID!" the woman interrupted, talking about Susan, and she and the man walked off toward their car.

"That was nice work Ed…" Peter said, as they walked towards their car, after finishing that scene with Don and Susan.

They entered their car and they both quickly changed clothes.

Edmund was back to his male self.

As they headed towards their house, they saw Susan walking, while crying.

They stopped when the car was beside her.

"Susan, are you okay?" Peter asked, parking the car on the side of the street and going out of the car, leaving Edmund to hide the clothes they wore to fulfill their plan.

"Don… he cheated on me… in a way… because he cheated on a girl… using me!" she explained while crying.

Peter approached her and hugged her tightly.

"See, I told you Susan, always follow your older brother…" Peter stated, making Susan smile.

"Yeah… I really should… thank you Peter…" she replied, hugging Peter tightly back.

They entered the car, Peter driving, Edmund in the front seat and Susan at the back.

"What are you two doing out anyway?" Susan asked, wiping away her tears.

"We just decided to go watch a movie…" Peter replied, which was very wise because they really have to pass by the restaurant to go to the movies.

"Oh…" Susan started, then her gaze turned towards Edmund, and her anger built up again.

"Edmund… why are you wearing a wig?" she asked, pretty angry.

Edmund's eyes grew wide, as Peter parked the car so they won't cause any damage, because he knows what is going to happen.

"YOU TWO ARE SO MEAN! HOW COULD YOU TWO DO THIS TO ME?" Susan shrieked; her face red from anger.

"No, Su, don't do that…" Peter exclaimed, seeing Susan, punch Edmund and Peter.

"Yeah Su, you shouldn't really do that… like what Peter said… 'Older brothers are always right!'" Edmund stated.

But still, Susan continued to punch them, until they had bruises on their left eyes.

They went home, Peter and Edmund badly hurt while Susan smile triumphantly.

"What happened?" Lucy and their mum asked.

"Nothing…" the three answered.

Peter, going to the bathroom to clean up, Susan heading to her room, and Edmund, going to his own room muttering something about how wigs suck.

* * *

**AN: yeah, I know Edmund, wigs do suck! lol! please REVIEW! **


	10. I Continue to Remember It

**AN: So sorry for the long wait... I was just so busy... it's really not easy to get used to a move... I hope you will like this... and so you know... this one-shot isn't really funny...I actually aimed for 'sweet' this time...so I hope you'll like it. **

"I continue to remember it…"

"I miss Narnia…" Edmund thought for the millionth time. He looked up from his desk and saw his Professor writing something on the chalkboard. They were back in England, and he's in his school, listening to something boring that is coming out from the mouth of his Professor.

Edmund looked at the pen and paper on his desk to see the piece of paper that he uses for notes, filled with the word: Lucy. What is wrong with him? He's secretly crushing on his little sister, Lucy. Well, she isn't really little anymore, she's actually 14, which makes him 16.

Maybe he's crushing on Lucy because he's getting crazy in this school. But anyways, you can't really sue him because he's adopted. Edmund stopped in the middle of thinking because he was absentmindedly doodling Lucy's name again.

"Ughh…" he suddenly groaned. All his classmates looked at him and laughed. "I'm sorry sir…" he apologized to his Professor. His Professor nodded and went back to reading a passage on his book to the students. "Oh… Lucy…" Edmund thought again for the millionth time.

The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the day, since it was the last subject of the day. He hurriedly got up and grabbed his books; he carefully placed his books inside his bag, remembering what Lucy said about being neat. He left the room and school as fast as lightning.

Now he can see Lucy, "Oh shut up!" he shouted to himself. He is currently walking on the sidewalk, walking towards his house. "Is Lucy already home?" he thought to himself.

"Hey Edmund!" a familiar voice rang through his ears; he turned around just to see the girl of his dreams, Lucy. "Hello!" Edmund blurted out immediately getting nervous.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "I-I'm… s-splendid!" he stammered, trying to look anywhere but Lucy. "Have you seen Susan?" Lucy queried.

Lucy just got out of her all-girls school across from the school Edmund is attending, and she hasn't seen Susan anywhere. So, she walked towards their house, surprisingly seeing Edmund.

It's because Peter and Susan are currently home from college after finishing their first semester, and they usually pick up Lucy and Edmund from school because they want to spend every minute with their siblings before Peter and Susan go off to college again.

"Peter and Susan went off to watch a movie… didn't Susan tell you?" Edmund finally had the grip on himself. "No… well, maybe she was busy preparing for the movie…" Lucy replied.

"Why should she preparing? Edmund questioned. "It's just Peter…" he added. Oh. My. God, it slipped. Lucy's jaw dropped.

Ok, Susan is actually having a crush on Peter, oh it's not her fault, it's because Susan's adopted too. Edmund and Susan are siblings that are left by their real parents in an orphanage; Mrs. Helen Pevensie just adopted them when Lucy was already born.

"Ed, you know Susan, she always likes to look pretty…" Lucy lied. Edmund nodded and continued to walk, Lucy also walking beside him.

They arrived at their house to discover it locked. "Why is it locked?" Lucy queried looking at Edmund. "I don't know…" Edmund replied, reaching under the flower pot, where they hide the spare key.

They pushed open the door to come face to face with the hallway. They dropped their leather backpacks on the floor and entered the living room. Lucy saw a not on the table and read it out loud.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy,

Your father and I are going to stay with your grandparents for a week… we'll see you soon!!

Take care!

Mum and Dad

"They're not here…" Lucy murmured. "Obviously…" Edmund replied, rolling his eyes. "What should we do now?" Lucy asked, scanning the room, and then looking at Edmund. "I guess I should do my homework…" Edmund stated, not really liking the idea of him and Lucy in one house alone, he might do things.

Lucy nodded as Edmund left the room and went to his bag, he forcefully looked for his math book and pen, when he got them he carelessly went up to his room, oblivious to the fact that a piece of paper fell to the floor.

Lucy decided to go hit the books too when she saw a piece of paper beside her bag. It was folded; she opened it and saw her name in all designs.

It was not yet done because she saw her name a plus sign and a line that's supposed to be continued. Lucy's eyes were wide, whomever who doodled this must really like her. She heard the entrance door open and close; she looked up, seeing Susan and Peter, hands intertwined.

"What's that?" Susan asked, peering over Lucy's shoulder to look at what's written on the piece of paper. Like Lucy's, Susan's eyes grew wide, seeing this, Peter looked at the paper too.

"By JOVE, Who wrote this?" Peter demanded, immediately getting to older brother mode. "I-I don't know…" Lucy managed to mutter. "Wait… look at it carefully… it looks like Edmund's writing…" Susan commented looking at the wide eyed Peter.

"That can't be it… he's our brother…" Peter exclaimed. Susan frowned, she found out her answer. Ever since she had a crush on Peter, she was always wondering if he will accept the fact that she has a crush on him, anyway, they aren't really blood related.

Lucy caught Susan's gaze and the latter's frown deepened "Umm… I have to do something…" Susan explained, looking at Peter and then at Lucy. Peter was too busy glaring at the paper to notice Susan leaving. The eldest of the girls entered her own room and slammed it shut.

"Lucy… even though I will not be around to check up on you always, please, behave." Peter stated sternly. "Sure do Pete…" Lucy answered, looking at the piece of paper once again.

"Lucy, where did Susan go?" Peter asked. "In her room…" she answered, grabbing her bag with one hand, the paper in the other, and going upstairs to her room. Peter soon followed, going to Susan's room.

Susan was just lying on her bed, her face that is covered with tears buried upon a soft pillow, when Peter came entering her room. "Susan…" Peter started, seeing Susan on her bed, her shoulders shaking.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked, approaching her bed and sitting on it, while patting her softly on the back. "Nothing's wrong!" came the muffled reply of Susan, because of the pillow covering her face.

Peter frowned and gently lifted her up, so she can sit on the bed next to him. He wiped the fresh tears away with his thumb and kissed Susan on the forehead. "It's okay… what's wrong anyway?" he stated again. Susan determinedly shook her head and looked at Peter's hands that were intertwined with hers.

"Okay Su… I'll just wait till you tell me…" Peter exclaimed; Susan shook her head again. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO KNOW BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!" Susan yelled, walking out of her own room, leaving a slightly confused and disappointed Peter.

Susan walked sadly towards Edmund's room, she was determined to know. She burst into Edmund's room, seeing him looking out of his window.

"Did you draw it?" Susan immediately asked. "I beg your pardon?" Edmund queried. "The paper we found… in the entrance hallway… with… you know…" Susan explained. Edmund's eyes grew wide. "With… what?" he bravely asked.

"Lucy's name… the paper that's filled with Lucy's name…" Susan explained further. Edmund's mouth dropped. "How did you find out?" he queried. "I have good instincts…" Susan answered. "Okay… I like Lucy… I have a crush on her… so what?" he finally confessed.

Susan smiled. "Why don't you tell her?" she suggested "What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Edmund reacted. "Edmund, I'm going to tell you something serious… I have a crush on Peter… I told Lucy all about it, and she accepted it wholeheartedly… because she understands me…" Susan announced, looking at her blood related brother.

"Really, she will accept the fact that I like her?" Edmund exclaimed hopefully. "Yes…" Susan answered, smiling brightly. Edmund smiled, he immediately went out of his room, coming out face to face with Peter, who was listening to their conversation secretly.

Peter looked shocked, he didn't even notice Edmund exit his room, and he just stood there registering the things he heard in his brain. "I have a crush on Peter…" Susan's voice rang through his mind.

Edmund just ignored Peter because he was too busy concentrating with the things he has to tell Lucy. For about 10 minutes, Peter went back to reality. Now he understood what he felt about Susan.

He entered Edmund's room, to find Susan arranging some of Edmund's things. "So… you feel that way towards me… huh?" Peter started, walking towards Susan slowly. Susan looked at him. "I believe, I don't understand you Peter…" Susan replied, giving her older foster brother a questioning look.

"You have a crush on me Susan… I heard you!" Peter continued now in front of Susan. Susan's jaw dropped. HE HEARD!! "I-I didn…" she tried to explain but she couldn't continue because Peter's lips were already on hers.

Edmund was pacing back and forth in the hallway, practicing the lines he was going to say to Lucy. "Edmund… what's bothering you?" Lucy asked, she just got out of her room to ask Susan something when she saw Edmund.

"LUCY!! Oh sorry, Lucy…" Edmund started, he walked towards her and looked at her. "Lucy… did you see the paper that's filled with your name?" he added. Lucy nodded, having no idea where this is leading to. "I doodled, wrote, and drew it…" Edmund let out, making, once again, Lucy's eyes grow wide.

"But that means… you like me…" Lucy exclaimed as Edmund nodded. Lucy smiled. "Is this a joke or something?" she continued. Edmund shook his head "Of course not Lucy… I really, really LOVE you…" Edmund confessed, he was not his real brother anyway, they're not blood related. Lucy couldn't help but smile, "I really LOVE you too…." She answered, hugging him, while Edmund pulled back and gave her a smack on the lips, just a smack.

Inside Edmund's bedroom:

"Okay… I know Edmund like Lucy… and I know I trust Edmund… but still, I have to be strict…" Peter stated, looking at Susan. "If you say so…" Susan replied, smiling. "And how about the part that he doodled on the paper where it says 'Lucy + ____' … do you know where that leads to… you know…what's after the equal sign…" Peter furthered on.

Susan looked at Peter weirdly, he was pretty amusing sometimes. "Not really Pete… what IS after the EQUAL sign?" Susan stated. "A BABY!!! And that's prohibited in my older brother vocabulary…" Peter explained. Susan nodded laughing.

"I'm SERIOUS Susan…" Peter reacted, grabbing her wrist gently to prevent her from walking to the door. Susan sighed, she put her hand on Peter's chin and kissed him on the lips "TRUST Edmund… he's our brother, well to put it in a better way… he's MY brother…" she exclaimed, looking at the pouting Peter.

"You sure know what to say Su…" Peter commented, hugging Susan and kissing her on the forehead. They went out of the room and saw Lucy and Edmund talking in the hallway, holding each other's hands.

"Hem, hem…" Peter interrupted, which earned him a nudge on the ribs from Susan. Lucy and Edmund looked at Peter their hands till intertwined. Peter's serious face turned into a smile "I'm happy for you… we're happy for you…" he said, turning to Susan after saying it.

"We're happy for you too!" Lucy and Edmund replied. It sure feels likes they're in Narnia again, as happy as ever, only now, MUCH BETTER. All they know is: they continue to remember Narnia because of the happiness they have between each other.

**AN: I hope you liked it... and please leave a review... it will make me happy... and this chapter is actually dedicated to Don-Jam for always being there!! thanks! REVIEW!**


	11. Still With You

**AN: hullo! I updated sooner that I expected, so thank you to all my reviewers, especially the new ones:**

sk8rgirl123

**and**

h e a r t.e r r a t i c

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE READ!! This one-shot is kind of connected to "I Continue To Remember It" it's like a follow up, so I hope you'll enjoy it!!  
**

"Still With You"

By Mami K

Peter and Susan are going to go. They're going back to college, leaving Lucy and Edmund behind. "I don't want you to go…" Lucy reacted, bending her head low.

"Lucy… we're not going to stay in college forever… we'll come back… next week… on the weekend" Peter said, trying to comfort Lucy, but it didn't work, for the first time.

Susan and Peter looked at each other worriedly and then looked at Lucy again. Edmund, who was holding Lucy's hand, squeezed it gently. Lucy weakly returned the pressure.

Then Peter and Susan's train arrive, since they went to the same college. Peter and Susan approached their parents and said goodbye. "Well, we have to go…" Susan started; she ruffled Edmund's hair, which was very childish looking.

"Bye mate…" Peter bid to Edmund, giving him a nudge. Peter and Susan turned to the frowning Lucy. "Lucy… it's all going to be alright, look at the first time we left for college…you were sadder then, and you got through it… you're going to go through it… I promise you." Susan exclaimed.

Lucy looked up at her "I don't know…" she sadly commented. "Peter, Susan, the train's about to leave…" Mrs. Pevensie reminded them "Come on Susan, we have to go…" Peter said, after hugging Lucy goodbye.

He took Susan's hand gently and intertwined their fingers, leading her to the train, baggage in tacked. Lucy looked up and looked at the figures of Susan and Peter, walking hand in hand.

"BYE!" Lucy bid. Peter and Susan turned around, seeing Lucy waving at them. They smiled brightly, entering the train; they're off to college again. Lucy and Edmund watched the train slowly increase speed, before turning on one corner.

"Lucy!! Edmund!! Are you going with us to your Auntie and Uncle?" their mum and dad asked. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other. "No Mum… we'll just go home…" Edmund answered for them. "Are you going to walk or do you want us to drop you off?" their dad queried. "We're going to walk… see you soon!" Lucy answered nodding.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie walked off to their car and went to Lucy's blood related Uncle and Auntie's house. "Are you alright?" Edmund questioned, taking Lucy's hand in his. Lucy nodded and started walking towards their house.

When they arrived at their house they took off their shoes and stayed in the living room, since they had nothing to because it's Saturday. "Do you want to watch the telly?" Edmund asked. Lucy shook her head. "What do you want to do then?" he once again asked. "Nothing…" she answered.

Edmund frowned "You can't mope around forever Lu… and besides I'm here with you… I'm happy, because I'm with you… I'm sure you feel the same way…" he said, stroking Lucy's hair and back. Lucy looked up at Edmund and finally smiled. "I'm happy because I'm with you too Edmund" she stated, hugging him. Edmund grinned and kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"So, what should we do now?" Edmund questioned. "How about we play truth?" Lucy recommended. "What's that??" he reacted. "If I ask you a question you have to tell me the truth… and if you ask me a question I'd tell the truth too… but if one person will ask a question and the other person would refuse to answer it…" Lucy tried to explain.

"Wait! You're confusing me here… so we each ask each other a question… and we both have to tell the truth… but if one of us asks a question that the other one doesn't want to answer, the person who doesn't want to answer the question has to question the other person with the same question the person refused… and if the person managed to answer it… that person is the winner…" Edmund explained for Lucy.

"Yes… but why do I think that you played this game before?" Lucy exclaimed. "I did… but I played it with Peter… he called it 'the-game-Susan-plays' game… because Susan taught him how to play it… and he said he lost…" Edmund said, laughing.

Lucy laughed too, imagining Peter and Edmund playing "Truth" "Let's start…" Lucy offered. Edmund nodded and started his question. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before me?" Edmund queried. Lucy blushed and shook her head. Edmund smiled, he was her first… YEY!!

"Have you ever kissed another girl before me?" she asked (this is a clue, they have already kissed) "No, I had a girlfriend… but I never kissed her…" Edmund confessed honestly. "Why?" Lucy continued curiosity evident in her eyes.

Edmund was about to answer when he realized that was a question. "Hey! It's my turn!" he demanded jokingly. Lucy laughed and waited for his question. "If you were a boy… who's the girl you're going to be in love with?" he stated.

Lucy looked at him. "Maybe… my friend, Annika, yeah, she's very nice!" she answered. Edmund nodded. "Have you ever masturbated before?" Lucy asked. "What kind of question is that? Of course I have!" Edmund reacted, with a very 'duh' tone.

Lucy's eyes grew wide. "I'm never touching you hand again…" she demanded. "Who said I use my hand to masturbate?" Edmund furthered on, making Lucy's eyes grow wider. "EDMUND!!!" Lucy shrieked. "I'm just joking Lucy… I haven't masturbated before…" Edmund said, laughing so much that he fell to the floor.

Lucy sighed in relief, "Well…if just… ughh… if you want to roll on the floor all day… suit yourself, I'm not playing!" Lucy shouted, getting up from the couch, after watching Edmund roll around the floor, laughing for 5 minutes. "Oh! No… you… don't!" Edmund said. Immediately getting up and taking Lucy's wrist to prevent her from going.

Lucy faced him and glared at him playfully. "You took up all the time with laughing… so I'm done playing!" she replied, getting out of Edmund's grip and heading for the hallway. Edmund groaned and ran after her, encircling his arms around Lucy's waist and putting her over his shoulder, he carried her to the living room.

"EDMUND!!" Lucy screamed. Edmund laughed and set her down, immediately starting to tickle her. Lucy laughed because of the tickling of Edmund. Edmund, not realizing he was on top of her already, continued on to tickle her. Soon, after 7 minutes of tickling and laughing, the two realized their position.

Lucy, on the carpeted floor of the living room, gently laying there, while Edmund on top of her, his elbows putting less of his weight from Lucy. Then, the panting died down and because of the urge; Edmund swooped down and captured Lucy's lips. The ongoing kiss was passionate but sweet and slow. Soon, Lucy's hand was playing with Edmund's hair and the other one was slowly running up and down his back.

The still ongoing kiss was still passionate, sweet and slow. When Edmund pulled back, the 2 were still closing their eyes, letting it all sink in. The first pair of eyes that opened was Edmund's, he looked at Lucy who was still under him, oh, and she is so beautiful. He saw Lucy's blue eyes slowly appear and he gave her a kiss on the forehead, their eyes slowly closing again.

"LUCY! EDMUND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs. Pevensie and Mr. Pevensie just arrived, and saw Lucy lying on the floor, Edmund on top of her, that's when Mrs. Pevensie shrieked.

By instinct, the 2 lovers sprang apart and immediately stood up and fixed themselves, under the glare of their parents, well, foster parents for Edmund.

"Edmund, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Pevensie questioned. "Of course… dad" Edmund replied, walking towards the backyard with his father. "Edmund Pevensie! How could you do this?" his father demanded. Edmund almost answered but his father interrupted him. "I mean… she's your sister… you shouldn't be doing that!" Mr. Pevensie commented.

"Technically, she isn't really my sister, by blood anyways!" Edmund contorted. His foster father's face grew red in anger. "But it's the thought… you grew up as siblings, and you got used to being siblings… you shouldn't be snogging each other…" Mr. Pevensie commented, running a hand through his hair. Edmund glared at him. "Father… if Lucy and I can't continue this relationship then… I'll KILL MYSELF!" Edmund bellowed seriously.

Mr. Pevensie's eyes grew wide "You really love her that much huh?" he asked. Edmund nodded, his face determined. "Very well then… it's Lucy to decide if she wants to continue your relationship." Mr. Pevensie looked at his adopted son and once again, walked toward the house.

* * *

While that was happening:

"Lucy… how could you?" Mrs. Pevensie questioned. Lucy looked up at her. "I love him mum… he's adopted, there's nothing wrong with it!" Lucy snapped. Her mother looked at her, shocked. "Lucy… you grew up with him as your brother… don't you think it's awkward?" Mrs. Pevensie said. "No, because you can't really choose who you love." Lucy answered, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to not be with Edmund.

Then, Edmund and Mr. Pevensie entered the living room, Edmund, seeing the crying Lucy, ran towards her and hugged her, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie looked at each other then at their children.

"You can continue this, as long as you discipline yourselves." Mr. Pevensie announced, making Lucy and Edmund smile brightly. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie went to their room and talked about this situation, leaving Edmund and Lucy.

Edmund hugged Lucy and whispered to her. "I'm glad that I'm still with you…" Lucy just nodded and hugged Edmund back.

* * *

Just as that happened, Peter and Susan arrived at their University. "Are you ready to start a new term?" Susan queried to Peter, Peter squeezed Susan's hand. "As long as I'm with you…" he answered, as they entered the school, ready to finish this year together.

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it... oh and once again I aimed for sweet this time...not funny. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS!! You made me really happy. It helped me go through the BIG MOVE!! thanks so much!! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Mami K out!!  
**


	12. What Edmund Did

**AN: So, here goes my update... HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVOURITES!!**

"What Edmund Did"

Edmund Pevensie was upset, it really wasn't his fault. He didn't mean to do it, he didn't mean to win. Edmund was just upset about the fact that he made Peter cry. Yes, Edmund Pevensie, made his older brother, Peter Pevensie, cry. How did he do it? Let's find out.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Peter and Edmund were sitting on Peter's bed in his chambers in Cair Paravel. They were playing Chess. Susan and Lucy were also there, kneeling by the bed, cheering. "GO PETER! YOU CAN DO IT!" Susan cheered. As Peter moved his queen. Peter's move was good, but Edmund was better at chess. So, when Edmund moved one of his bishops, he yelled "CHECK MATE!" and he won.

Lucy cheered because she was on Edmund's side. Peter and Susan groaned because Peter was so close in winning. He had enough of losing to Edmund though, he always lost to Edmund in Chess and he was sick of it. "I want a rematch!" Peter demanded in his most kingly tone. "But Pete, I have beaten you 5 times this day…" Edmund countered, he was tired and all he wanted to do is take a stroll at the beach. Peter glowered at him. "I WANT A REMATCH!" he bellowed once again.

"Why don't we take a stroll at the beach, then we'll play again?" Lucy recommended, saying the words right off Edmund's mouth. Peter thought about it and he was about to retaliate when Susan put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, we should do that. It will be fun!" she said, giving Peter the 'shut-up-and-follow-me' look. Peter sighed and agreed. The 4 Pevensies went out of Cair Paravel and took a relaxing stroll, all of them barefooted. Then Peter had an idea so he can get back at Edmund.

"Hey Ed! Let's Race!" he called out. Edmund looked at him hesitantly, that's Peter's problem, he's so competitive, and when he loses he can't accept it. "Where up to Peter?" Edmund queried, agreeing to the challenge. Edmund already knew that Peter would win, he was the fastest person Edmund ever knew.

"Up to there…" Peter stated, pointing towards a rather huge rock on the san by the shore. "Ok." Edmund nodded, getting beside Peter. Susan and Lucy watched the two get ready. "I'll say 'go' ok?" Susan questioned, looking at her two brothers. Edmund and Peter nodded at the same time. "Ready, set…GO!" Susan shouted and the two Pevensie boys started running.

Peter, being the fastest person Edmund ever knew, was on the lead. Edmund staggered behind and Peter was SO HAPPY about it, he really liked winning. Peter reached the rock first and he did his celebratory dance. Edmund reached the rock and tried to catch hi breath. He looked at Peter who was dancing smugly, he wasn't even panting, that's how good Peter is in running.

"Ok… you win… now can we… relax now?" Edmund exclaimed between pants. Peter nodded smirking. "CONGRATULATIONS PETE!!" Susan said, hugging Peter, apparently, she was on his side again. It was Lucy's turn to groan. "It's unfair, Peter's the fastest person I know!" she reasoned, Susan, Peter, and Edmund laughed. "It's alright Lu… everyone loses…" Edmund stated, shrugging.

THE NEXT DAY: (still a flashback)

Edmund was just practicing his sword moves on the beach as Lucy and Susan watched him. Peter was inside of Cair Paravel doing some duties of his. "Wow Ed! You improved!" Susan reacted, clapping as he finished and sat beside Lucy, who was sitting beside Susan. "Thanks Su, but it's all because of Peter, he taught me well!" he replied modestly.

The 3 watched the waves when Peter arrived, with Rhindon, still sheathed, held by his hand. "Come on Ed! Let's spar!" Peter recommended. "Ok!" Edmund replied, getting up. Peter thought of something. "But, there's a catch… the loser would run around the castle half naked… screaming 'I'M GAY!' over and over again" Peter furthered on. Edmund hesitated and nodded. "Oh this is so going to be good…" Susan reacted, placing herself in a comfortable position, ready to watch.

Peter and Edmund started to spar. Edmund was afraid, because he always loses to Peter in sword fighting, but he was also confident because he practiced earlier. Peter was smug. He always won when he and Edmund sparred. So, he wasn't nervous or afraid at all.

The sword fight took longer than expected because neither male Pevensie wanted to lose. Then, the unexpected arrived. Edmund did his infamous sword move, causing Peter's sword, Rhindon, to fall off his hand.

There was silence at first, when all 4 Pevensie siblings stared at Rhindon, lying on the beautiful white sand of the beach. Peter looked at Edmund's shocked face. Edmund won… HE ACTUALLY WON!! "YEY EDMUND!!" Lucy cheered, hugging Edmund.

Peter stared at blank space. No he couldn't have lost and he never gets beaten at sword fighting. "Peter…" Edmund and Susan said in unison, as they looked at Peter's emotionless face, turn into a sad one as his eyes filled with tears.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! NO! THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO WIN!" Peter yelled, tears streaming down his face, he picked up, and sheathed Rhindon, and walked sadly towards the palace of Cair Paravel, while his 3 siblings stared after him in shock.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

That's what Edmund did to make High King Peter the Magnificent, cry. Edmund's frown turned into a smile after hearing the loud footsteps of someone running past his chambers, while hearing the line "I'M GAY!" over and over again.

**AN: I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU MAY...**


End file.
